1. Field
The subject matter presented herein relates to concealed object detection using electromagnetic and acoustic multistatic imaging systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Concealed object detection can be a challenge to, for example, the law enforcement and loss prevention communities. Detecting concealed objects, including objects concealed on a person, can involve more than metal detectors. Known people screening systems usually can involve cooperative subjects, can screen one person at a time, and can involve a large number of operators.